They should have killed us
by Animelover9619
Summary: "What did you do now Patty." "Lovely one of Pattys spells has now landed us in another place." Grmmjow and Ulquiorra and most likely other random couples. Request are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Patty. Where are you!" I yelled looking for my friend. If you are all wondering why I am yell for her this is because last time I check I was cooking dinner in MY kitchen at MY home. Now I am sitting in a room that reminds me of Las Noches.

"Yes Liz." She said from behind me sounding a little scared. I didn't want to turn around cause when Patty is scared we should all be running. And when she's running we are all dead.

"Patty is Nikki and Sophia over there with you?" I ask her worried about are other friends.

"Yea."

"Sophia many I ask what you guys are looking at?" I ask her instead because Patty always forgets name. "And if they're dangers please try to not glomp them even if they are awesome."

"Orange afro dude." Was all she had to say to confirm my guess of where we were.

"Okay." I said getting up walking towards the wall and upon reaching said wall beating my head against it.

"Liz stop beating your head against the walk and get over her." Patty said now clam finally realizing where we were.

I turned around finally and mumbled bitch to Patty and sat down by Sophia and looked down and saw that Nikki was laying on the floor. "Is she alright?" I asked the other two.

"I think she alive." Sophia answered checking her pulse again. "Yep she's alive."

"Okay then." I said laying down on the ground. "Okay mister "orange afro dude" what is your name?" I asked the man seriously not remembering his name also trying not to let them know I knew who he was.

"I am Gantenbainne Mosqueda." He told us.

"Your outfit looks girly." Nikki said, when had she woken up, not having a clue who he was or how quickly he could kill her.

"I'm sorry about her." I said covering her mouth as fast as I could.

"So who are you four?" He asked us.

"I am Sophia."

"Patty."

"I am Liz and this thing is Nikki." I said pointing towards the blond trying to get us killed.

"Hey Gantenbainne. Where are these intruders that you were talking about." A voice I knew but couldn't put a name to it said from behind us.

"I know him he's that dude that dances." Sophia whispered to me. I guess she forgot his name to. We both started laughing. And everyone looked at us weird.

"Gantenbainne! Dordoni!" A voice I could put a name to. The blue haired Arrancar himself Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I almost had a fan girl moment and glomped him.

"Yes sir." The both said facing him.

"Liz."

"Yes Sophia."

"If this is a dream don't wake me up."

"I won't." I said knowing why.

"Aizen wants to see them." He said pointing towards us. "Tosen told him about them."

"Take them." Gantenbainne said not caring what happens to us.

"What else do we have to do." I said standing up the others following me. "Now where to ." I said smiling. All he did was glare in response.

"Aw -" Sophia didn't get a chance to finish `cause I put my hand over her mouth knowing what she was going to say.

"How about we don't piss him off just yet?" I asked her. All I got for a answer was her shaking her head yes. I was just waiting for this to set in and for one of us to start freaking out.

After a lot of walking.

"Here." He said pushing open a door then push all of us in making Nikki and Patty fall me and Sophia barley caught are self's.

"That kind-of hurt." Patty and Nikki said together.

"Ahem." A voice from the other side of the room said making us look over. "Grimmjow sit down." He said and he did as he was told. "Now girls please tell us who you are and how you got here."

"Well. I am Elizabeth, Liz for short. That." I said pointing to Sophia. "is Sophia. The things on the floor are Patricia or Patty and that's Nikki." I said pointing to them. "And I have no idea how we got here. You got any idea Patty."

"Weellll. I didn't feel like cleaning and I think I messed up on the spell and yeaaa." Patty said moving away from me but stayed on the floor.

"You." I said in a menacing voice and pointed at her making her push up against the wall. "You people may kill her." I said in a serious tone and sat against the wall with the door.

"But Liz it was a accident." She said hoping I would take back what I said to the arancars. "Please don't kill me." She begged them turning to them at the end of the giant table. "She doesn't mean it."

"Hmmm." Azien said thinking. "Don't kill them." He paused. "At least not yet."

"That's not nice." Sophia whisper.

"What was that." Gin said sneaking up from behind her.

"You're hot." She said saying what every was the first thing to come to mind. Causing most of the room to laugh including Liz, Patty, and Nikki.

"Thank you?" Gin said a bit confused.

"Please ignore her." I said standing up. "May I ask where we are staying. Cause I don't mind a blanket and a pillow and sleep on the floor."

"Ulquiorra please show the girls to there room." Azien told him.

"Of course Azien-Sama." He said standing up walking toward us.

"Emo-Chan." Sophia said trying to glomp him. But I grabbed her before she could get to him even though I wanted to do the same.

"Like I said ignore her."


	2. Chapter 2

We got back to the room after Ulquiorra had left and it finally hit me. WE'RE IN LAS FUCKING NOCHES!

"This can't be happening." I said banging my head against the wall.

"Liz stop it dear." Sophia said. I guess she gave up on Uno. Where did they get Uno? My pocket. Why did I have Uno in my pocket? I always keep something entertaining with me. You never know when something like this will happen, at least with friends like them.

"Why aren't you people freaking out?"

"Hold on I'm about to kick Nikki's ass in Uno."

"Nope. UNO!" Nikki yelled getting ready to win the game.

"I know why she's not." I said pointing to Nikki. "She doesn't have any idea who half these people are or what they could do. But you two at least have some clue."

"Just give it a few more hours." Patty said setting up for another game.

"How about we go visit Szayel. I want to make at least one friend here." I said snapping back and embracing the insanity. "I'm sure he would love to exam us."

"I think she snapped."

"Yes she has. Liz wait up." Sophia said chasing after me.

"Well hurry up slow poke." I said walking out the door.

"She's defiantly gone insane." Sophia said leaving Nikki and Patty to play more -person

After a hour of searching they finally found Szayel's lab.

"PINKY-KUN!" Liz yelled walking though the lab.

"I hope you are not talking about me." Szayel said walking away from a really big contraption. One which no one wanted to know what it did.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Liz said nicely. Yep she has gone insane.

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz. Now go play with this and let me talk to your friend." He said handing her something. Walking over to Sophia.

"Okay." She said running off to go play with it. Pointing it at random shit.

"May I ask what you just gave her?"

"Its just a laser pointer. Now may I ask you what happened to her?"

"Oh that. She snapped. Hopefully she will go back to normal in a bit. I hope. For mine and everyone else sanity."

"So what did you guys want?"

"I wanted to at least make one friend here." Liz said finally come to her sense. "And you seem to be one of the less violent ones."

"Is she back to normal?" He asked Sophia.

"Yep. That's my Liz." She said looping her arms around Liz's neck.

"Sophia." Liz said.

"What."

"Get off me."

"Yes. Now can you show us around along with Nicky and Patty? Please." Liz asked the poor man. .

"Sure why not. Gives me a chance to study you humans."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Liz said going to go get Sophia and Nikki. "And I better not wake up with you over me trying to cut open my stomach." She said turning around to look at him. Which caused her to walk backwards.

"Any chance of her running into something or falling?" Szayel asked Sophia. Then thay started walking after her.

"Not a big one."

"Damn."

"I heard that!" Liz yelled from the end of the hall way.

"How did she hear that?"

Laughing.

"You humans are strange."

"Your point Szay?" Liz asked as she turned around running to where she presumed there room was.

"Szayel just think its better than Pinky-kun. Right?"

"Your right. Elizabeth your room is down the right hall way!"

"Thank you Szay." She yelled running down the other hall way.

"You guys are going to need new clothes soon." Szayel thought out loud. "Aren't you?"

"Yea."

"Which one of you girls could help me?" He mumbled. "I just don't know what you girls would like."

"Me and Nikki."

"After I show you girls around you two can help me."

"Hurry up!" Liz yelled from the door. But she was suddenly dragged back into the room."I'm so glad your back. I thought the weird guy with blue hair had killed you." Nikki said hugging her. "Hold on where is Sophia? Nooooo he killed her." She said over dramatically.

"I'm right here Nikki." Sophia said walking in with Szayel right behind her.

"Oh thank Liz's god." She said attacking her friend with a hug. "Who is he and why is his hair Pink?" She questioned. Then she was prided off of Sophia.

"That is Szayel." Liz answered. "He's going to show us around. And where the hell are my fucking Uno cards?" She asked them hoping that they didn't lose them.


	3. OH look a new chapter

Well we're on Szay and Liz have no idea where her Uno card are. And we have yet to run into anyone.

"So where in the fuck is everyone?" Sophia finally asked.

"Kitchen."

"Then why don't we go there?" Liz asked.

"Cause I didn't feel like dealing with their stupidity." He said boredly.

"Well I have to deal with these three on a daily basis. So I don't think they will be anything."

"You say this now. But just wait."

"So what are we going to do?" Yammy asked the room. They sat at a island that sat 10 but only Grimmjow, Yammy, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Coyote(was sleeping), Lilynette, and Tier.

"You guys have my Uno cards don't you?" Liz asked.

"Yes." They said handing them to her then pulling out another deck.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow questioned them.

"So how about we teach you guys a human game?" Liz asked.

"Whatever." Was the common answer. Besides Szayl who told us that he was leaving us.

"Okay this is my way of playing it their's serval ways to play. But this is the easiest." She said placing 7 cards in front of everyone.(Besides Coyote) "The goal is to get rid of all your cards. Once you one card you yell out Uno. To get rid of the cards you put down a card of the same color or number. If you don't have one then you can use a wild card so you can change the color and if it has a +4 then the next person draws four cards. If you don't have ether then you draw a card off the top." She said setting the deck down flipping the first card over. "Okay it's blue and number 6. So I put down a blue card. Got it?"

"Yea."

"Fuck it!" Grimmjow yelled throwing his cards down for the umpteen time. "I give up!"

"How do they win?" Nnoitra asked.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." Liz said leaning back into her chair.

"I vote they're cheating!" Grimmjow declared loudly. This was answer with grunts of agreement from the quieter people and shouts from the others.

"Gez. Can you even cheat in UNO?" Patty asked.

"You know I have no idea." the three of us replied.

"Oh yea." Liz exclaimed.

"What?" Patty asked.

"Yaoi plan number 64."

"Isn't that-"

"Yes!" She exclaimed loudly. "So can we?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" she said jumping out of her seat. "Sophia go get Szay."

"What are you doing?" Nnoitra and Grimmjow asked.

"Spin the bottle truth or dare!" she almost yelled

* * *

><p>Yes i know this is short. But it was mostly written in study hall on my IPad. Not the easiest thing to do. But virtually cookies to those who know what plan number 64 means. And the Spin the bottle truth or dare thing came from my friend.<p>

For those who read my other storys Military dogs and there toys should be up next. Because I had a major upload attack on Wammy house love story.


End file.
